Memory Field trip
by Cam3910
Summary: Everyone had a life before they were chosen. Oh yeah! Prove it! Ok. Everyone's memories.
1. Field Trip

Jack Frost looked back at his new friends. The guardians. He was pretty shocked at this. Wasn't he the one that caused all their troubles… or well most of them? I guess it was true what North had said- they were whipping the slate clean.

"So…?" Jack asked the others "What now?"

North, Bunny, and Sandy looked a little shocked at his question. To be honest they hadn't planned this far. They didn't think they would make it. And who could blame them. Only one kid in the entire world had believed in them. The odds were not in their favor.

But Tooth knew exactly what they were going to do next- "We are going to help all my poor fairies put the teeth back!" she said excitedly.

North and Bunny groaned. Sandy sulked in the sleigh with symbols moving over his head too fast for anyone to understand. Jack could think of many other ways he would rather spend his time doing but he didn't plan to be spending another second alone any time soon and he had a feeling that if he didn't help Tooth they would all be heading their separate ways too soon for his liking.

"I would be glad to help you Tooth," he said a little less that enthusiastically.

"You would?!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

"You would?" Bunny and North asked in disbelief.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head in confusion.

"Yeah… not like I have anything better to do," he shrugged.

"You can't?" Bunny and North said in unison. Again.

"Ugh! Will you two stop that!?" Tooth exclaimed "Of course he has nothing better to do. And neither do you."

"True," North admitted "Christmas is not for another 264 days, I guess you are right."

Bunny sighed, "And Easter is 363 days away… fine! I'll help."

"Oh, good," Tooth exclaimed "to the Tooth Palace North!"

Jack Frost sighed in relief as he put the last container of bloody and gummy teeth back were they belonged in their complicated organization system.

"Finally," he exclaimed as he turned to face his friends "We are done!" Jack laid back letting the wind carry him over to them.

"Well…" Tooth said sleepily.

"Ugh!" they all groaned this time (Sandy's was silent of course).

"Just a few that are too important to let them stay out here!" she said reassuring them.

Tooth lead them all to a column next to her…umm… hive thing. She pressed her hand to the blue diamond in the middle just like one of the small containers and the column opened like a memory did. Suddenly they were all standing in the middle of a large room filled with teeth containers that glowed.

"Are these…?" Jack asked letting his question hang there.

"The teeth of all the immortals? Yes. Oh look here's Fawns! She was such a beautiful girl! Got lost in the woods when Manny changed her," Tooth said excitedly.

"Changed her into who?" asked Jack. He knew of _some_ of the immortals no were near all of them not to mention what they went by.

"Oh, Mother Nature," Tooth said behind her shoulder.

"Of course…" Jack shrugged with a laugh.

"So what are we doing here Tooth?" asked Bunny.

"Returning our teeth, duh." She said pulling four containers out of thin air.

"You do you have them?" asked North taking his into his hands.

"When we got them back I couldn't risk losing them again now could I?"

"I guess not," North laughed.

Jack realized that North had been right about him being 'down right jolly.' Jack couldn't help but think of what made him this way and found himself staring curiously at North's baby teeth container.

"I see that my eyes are not the only ones wide with wonder. Huh Jack?" North said catching Jack.

"What? Oh… umm… no… I- uh…" Jack stammered falling off his staff he was leaning on.

"It's alright Jack," North laughed. "I think we could all take a field trip into each other's memories. It has been a while and Jack still has not seen ours."

"Oh that is a great idea!" Tooth yelled, "I will go first!"

She pulled another container from out of thin air and they all gathered around her.

"Alright boys and girls," she joked "Hold hands now."

And once they were all joined she placed her had on the blue diamond and they were all pulled into her memories.


	2. Tooth

Jack Frost looked around as he felt his feet hit solid ground. He was that they were near some sort of pond. The sky was bluer that he had ever seen and the water just reflected it. The grass around them was as green as emeralds and the flowers al resembled similar gems. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. But somehow it was.

"Tooth where are we?" he whispered almost afraid to disturb the beautiful silence.

"Do you not recognize it?" she asked.

"Umm-"

Sandy stood behind her and formed an image of the Tooth Palace behind her. Jacks eyes widened in realization.

"Tooth Palace? Sort of?" Jack asked unsure. He was pretty confident that he did not see any tooth palace in sight.

"Yes! Before it was built." She confirmed.

"Oh…"

"Shhh, look," Bunny said pointing to something in the distance.

A man dressed in a roman toga was walking next to a little girl covered in a tunic stained in many vibrant colors. They were talking to each other in roman so Jack had to rack his brain for the little he had picked up from his years of traveling.

"Tiana how many times have I told you not to play in the flower patches," the man scolded with a smile on his face.

"Sorry pa," the small girl said giggling.

"Well we are going to have to wash up somehow before I take you home. We can't have Caesar seeing you like this." The man teased as he picked her up and threw her into the lake.

"PA!" she squealed before she hit the water. The guardians laughed as they watched a young tooth fairy play with her father in the lake.

"You didn't change much," Jack laughed at his friend.

"Oh hush," Tooth said blushing as the memory changed.

Most were like this. Her and her father would come and play in the pond or look at what shapes the clouds made. Once they chased butterflies until the sun sank behind the horizon. After this memory Tooth who had been happy and hovering above Jack laughing at her young self sank down very melancholy.

"You alright Tooth?" Jack asked concerned for his normally giddy friend.

When she didn't answer he looked to the other Guardians but they were just as sad as they looked at the hill. As Tooth and her father made it over the hill this time there was something different about them. Instead of the man leading her she was leading him by the hand.

"Father," Tiana said, "do you remember this?" she gestured to their place.

The man did not respond.

"Come father, you must remember our pond, we used to play in the water and watch the clouds. Then we would chase all the beautiful flying creatures." She said to her father hopefully.

Jack was starting to get that something was terribly wrong with the man. He stood there staring straight ahead without acknowledging his daughter.

"What is wrong with him?" Jack asked as they watched the girls useless attempts to draw her father's attention to her.

"The war, he got hurt." Tooth said quietly. "He couldn't remember me."

Jack did not understand this. How could anyone forget so much of their life? 'Oh right,' he thought 'I did too.'

Jack watched with a new respect for the little Tooth as she walked into the pond and splashed the man forcing herself to laugh.

That got the man's attention.

He looked down at Tiana and smiled.

Tiana laughed for real this time, but her joy was short lived.

"This was much fun little one," he said from the top of the hill, "but I am afraid that I must return to my wife. She is expecting a child soon you know. I hope she is as wonderful as you." And with that he left.

"But wait father!" Tiana tried to rush back to her father but it was to no avail, "Mother is dead." She said as she sat down in the bed of the pond and sobbed.

"Oh Tooth I am so sorry," Jack said in shock.

Suddenly Tiana stopped crying and looked up at the now risen moon.

"What?" she asked. "What is that? ... I could!?... I would." She said to it.

"What-" but before Jack could ask what she had been talking about Tiana was lifted into the air. There was a blinding light that came from the moon and when Jack's eyes finally adjusted Tiana was staring at her reflection in shock. She was a fairy.

"Tooth fairy…" she said testing the name. "I like it."

And with that they ran out of teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost looked over at Tooth.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, but that's ok. Now I get to look over all of the little children's memories and make sure they never forget like he did."

"That is really brave. I can see why you were chosen to be a Guardian."

Tooth blushed.

"But you were so young!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, for a while I was not immortal, because I was so young. I grew until I was 23 then stopped."

"Oh, I guess that makes since."

"Alright," Bunny said, "Who is next."

"I think you should go Easter Kangaroo," Jack joked.

"Oh no, you don't get to see mine. Trust me there is not much to see anyways."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHOHOHOH OHOHOHO!" North laughed.

"Shut it Santa!" Bunny yelled.

"I think I do need to see this," Jack decided trying to take the teeth from Bunny.

"Oh, no you don't! Only I can open this container. Me and Tooth and she can't do it without my permission or me being dead, and since she will never get my permission I will have to die before any of you see this ever again. Look all you need to know Frostbite is that I was a bunny I helped some hiker and almost got turned into dinner alright? So North or Sandy who shall it be."

"You know that Sandy's story is very plain Bunny. Almost as simple as yours," said Tooth with a nodding Sandy behind her, "He had a disease called narcolepsy but he was such a good Hispanic leader, so caring, that Manny gave him reign over dreams."

"That was smart of him." Jack said nudging his sleeping friend.

"So I guess that means it is my turn," North said before turning to Jack, "Unless you would like to go first of course."

They all looked at him hopefully,

"You mean you have never seen mine?" Jack was confused.

"No, we couldn't not without you remember?" Tooth said.

Jack reached inside his pocket and touched the teeth container. "I- I guess I can go first" he said.

"Alrighty then, let's do this mate!" Bunny said happy not to have to relive another sob story. Jack was a fun guy his was bound to be hilarious.

When they all touched down in Jack's memory they instantly knew where they were.

"Isn't this where Jamie lives?" asked North.

"Yup," said Jack. "My home town."

"Hahaha!" they heard a high pitch laugh come from behind them. They turned and smiled as they saw a little girl no older than two running on her toddler legs. The resemblance to Jack was uncanny save for his hair and eyes.

"She your sister Jack?" asked Bunny.

"Yeah," said Jack fondly.

"Jack!" she yelled behind her shoulder, "I am gonna beat you I' you don' 'urry up!"

Another more failure laugh came from not far behind her. Then they saw him. He was tall, dark, and cute as a button. He could not be older than 11.

"Not if you don't keep running Pippa!" younger Jack yelled as he raced past her with two baskets.

"What are those for?" asked Bunny.

"I don't know," said older Jack but he had a bad feeling.

The others caught up to the two Frosts in a clearing with multiple kids already waiting for their parent's say so.

"Alright Pippa," said Jack handing her a basket "Do you remember what me and dad taught you?"

Pippa looked at him excitedly about to nod then looked confused and shook her head. Both Jacks laughed. "Do you remember what today is?"

"Ummm…" Pippa thought scrunching up her nose.

"Awww" cooed Tooth, "She is SO cute!"

"Yeah Frostbite what happened?" asked Bunny but his laughter was cut short by what Pippa said.

"Easter!" she said proud she remembered.

"That is right! And do you know who comes on Easter?"

"Oh no," Jack Frost said.

"Jesus?" Pippa asked remembering their Sunday school earlier.

"Not who came on Easter who comes silly!" Jack said tickling her.

"Jaaack!" she squealed. "The Easter Bunny! THE EASTER BUNNY!" she yelled through her peals of laughter.

"That's right! And what does he bring?"

"EGGS!" she yelled excited.

"Yes! Now are you ready to find them?" He said watching the other kids starting to look.

"Yea!" and with that the Guardians watched their fellow soldier help his little sister find eggs.


	4. Chapter 4

"How old were you then?" asked Bunny shocked.

"Eleven I think," Jack answered as the memory shifted through some short ones like him hanging on the tree.

"And you still believed in the Easter Bunny?" he asked touched.

"Maybe." Jack said shortly.

"Awww you do care," Bunny said mocking Jack from the sleigh.

"Guess so," Tooth said for Jack ending it as the next memory formed.

This time they were all in a cottage. It was small and cozy. It looked to have three rooms which back then meant that they were pretty wealthy and workable. Jack and Pippa were sitting on two beds in the corner of the living room. A man and a woman standing over them.

"Good night Jack, good night Pippa," they said in unison.

"'Night." The children said as their parents walked away to Jack Frost's disappointment.

"Pippa," Jack whispered.

"Yes Jack," she whispered back. Pippa looked older as well as Jack. She looked to be at least 5 and he 14.

"Do you have it?" he asked.

"Yes I have the tooth Jack but I am still confused as to why you want me to keep it."

Tooth perked up as the conversation unfolded to the confused listeners.

"Give it to me and I will show you," Jack said hopping out of bed and over to her's. She handed him on of her baby front teeth.

"Awww! Her first tooth! Ahh!" Tooth squealed.

"Now when you lose a tooth this is what you do with it," Jack said in an overly exaggerated display as he put the tooth under her pillow making her giggle.

"That is silly! Why did you do that?" Pippa asked quietly.

"Because now the Tooth Fairy will find it!"

"Who?" Pippa asked confused.

"Ouch, that hurt." Tooth said.

"The Tooth Fairy silly. Are you telling me that you have never heard of the Tooth Fairy?" He asked shocked when she shook her head. "Well. We will just have to change that right away! The Tooth Fairy is like Santa Clause," North laughed, "or the Sand Man. You know who they are right?"

"Of course. Santa brings gifts on Christmas and the Sand Man keeps the Boogieman away!" the guardians shuddered at the mention of Pitch, especially touching this sweet little girl.

"That is right, but the Tooth Fairy does not come on a certain day she comes when you lose your teeth. You hide it under your pillow and she comes and takes it. Then she leaves you a coin." Jack said smiling his trademark smile.

"A coin! Wow!" she said wide eyed.

"Yup, all for you, but there is a catch." He said warningly.

"I have no catches!" Tooth scoffed.

"You have to be asleep for her to come," said Jack.

"Oh, well there is that."

"OK!" said Pippa throwing herself on her pillow and snoring with her eyes closed half way.

"I don't think that counts silly sister."

"Ok…" she said less enthusiastically.

"Hahaha, goodnight Pippa," said Jack lying down in his own bed.

"'Night Jack," Pippa yawned, "Love you."

Jack Frost smiled, "Love you too 'sis" both Jacks said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You are a really good brother Jack," Tooth said.

"Was, I was a really good brother," Jack corrected her.

Sandy shook his head and pulled on Jack's hoodie to get his attention, then once he had it formed and image of Jamie over his head.

"Are a good brother," Tooth repeated.

"Thanks," Jack said with a smile. Soon they were all standing in the same living room but it was decorated for Christmas.

"Ahh, now this is a living room." North approved.

Jack and Pippa were sitting with a bunch of village kids around their fire. Pippa had to have been 8; Jack looked to be 17 almost as old as Jack Frost who was stuck in his 19 year old body.

"We are getting closer to when you were chosen, but Jack I don't understand why Manny would take you away from this." Bunny said.

Jack just shrugged, "I guess you will just have to wait." His tone had a hint of sadness covered by a ton of pride and joy. But it was still there.

They all turned as the door opened causing the snow from outside to rush in with Jack's father.

"I'm home!" he said with a buck thrown over his shoulder, "And I have Christmas Eve dinner!"

Everyone cheered as they greeted the man. He looked a lot like the younger Jack but even more so like Jack Frost because his hair had already grayed.

As he cut off the 7 point antlers and handed them to Jack.

"Here son hold these but be careful! You don't want to hurt someone," the man said more worried about others than Jack he tended to keep himself and his sister safe.

Jack went to join the others only to catch them in a conversation about Christmas and Santa.

"I hope Santa brings us those skates Jack," Pippa said as she saw him join.

"I don't know… have you been good this year little girl?" Jack asked his sister teasingly.

"Of course I have it's YOU I'm worried about. Oh no, I have been too busy looking after you, clumsy," Jack said tickling her gently with the antlers, "to be naughty."

"Yeah right!" Pippa laughed with North.

"You know what I want to see this year?" one of the village boys asked.

"What is that Tommy?" Pippa asked.

"Santa's sleigh and his reindeer!" he yelled excitedly.

"Ohhhh, me too," said Pippa. Soon all of them were chattering excitedly about the red sleigh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." All the guardians said with a laugh.

"Hey look at me!" they heard Jack yell, "Guess what I am!" he said with the antlers positioned on his head as he stomped around.

"Silly?" Pippa asked.

"A deer?" asked another.

"A REINDEER!" yelled Tommy.

They all laughed and the memory faded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow Jack," Bunny said "even at that age you believed in us."

"Yeah I guess I did," he said sadly.

"Jack you still hasn't told us why Manny would take Pippa away from you. Does something happen to her?" they asked but before he could reassure them that Pippa, to his knowledge, lived a happy brother less life the memory came.

They were standing outside of the cottage. A blanket of snow was slightly starting to melt away as they heard the cottage door open. Jack Frost stiffened as he recognized the start of the memory.

"Ok you two, be careful!" Jack and Pippa's mother called after them as they walked out the door dressed for ice skating.

"So I guess you were on the nice list at least once in your life," Bunny said making Sandy snicker but Jack paid them no attention as he tried to will his past self back inside.

"Don't worry," Jack said laughing as Pippa tried to pull him out the door. "We will!" he finished over his shoulder.

"Come on Jack I will race you to the pond!" Pippa yelled as she let go of her older brother.

"You're on little sis!" he said as he sprinted ahead of her. They raced and raced until Pippa could not see Jack any more.

"Jack! Jack wait! Where are you?" Pippa stopped running as panic took over. Jack Frost looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He had never seen this.

"Oh Jack she is scared!" Tooth said. Just as the said it the other Jack came running through the woods.

"Pippa what is wrong?" he asked her bending down to her level.

"I couldn't see you! I thought you left me!" she yelled hugging him tightly.

"Oh Pippa," he said returning the hug, "I will never leave you. Never. I promise."

Jack wish he hadn't made that promise.

"OK." Pippa said letting go of her brother reluctantly.

"Ok," Jack said swinging his sister onto his back. "Let's go skating!"

When they all got to the pond the Guardians stared at Jack in shock.

"Isn't this were we saw Pitch last?" asked Tooth.

"Yup," said Jack.

"Man, you and Jamie live in the worst places."

"Yeah," Jack said watching as his sister skated on the ice shakily.

"Come on now Pippa!" said Jack who was almost as nimble as he was on ice mortal as he was immortal. "I know you can do better than that!" Jack closed his eyes as he skated loving the feel of the cold wind.

"You loved the ice even before you were chosen Frostbite," said Bunny.

"Yeah he is just as graceful too,"

None of the Guardians but Jack were paying attention to Pippa until they heard the loud crack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers,**

**I am so sorry! I cannot tell you how sorry I am! I wrote this chapter and thought I posted it but didn't! PLEASE forgive me!**

**Love you all,**

**Cam3910**

Jack Frost watched as his past self spun around so quickly it knocked him off his feet.

"Jack, the ice," Tooth said in fear for Pippa, "Freeze the ice," she said forgetting about it being a memory.

"I can't, remember," he said his voice dripping in sorrow.

"Oh the poor girl," she said clinging to a fear frozen North and Bunny.

Sandy was trying his hardest to think of a way to get Pippa out of this.

"JACK!" she screamed in terror causing the ice to crack further.

Jack was setting his last skate aside as he got the courage to speak from God knows where.

"It's ok. It's ok." Jack said trying to comfort her and calm his beating heart that the Guardians could hear through the memory. The ice groaned.

"Jack" North whispered.

"Don't look down just- just look at me," Jack said ripping his eyes away from the cracking ice.

"Jack I'm scared," Pippa cried.

"I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in were gonna- ummm- have some fun instead!" The guardians looked at Jack Frost as they thought of last night and Jamie.

"No we're not!" Pippa cried.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked watching the ice crack under her as he stood up. Tooth grabbed Jack's hoodie as the ice cracked under the other Jack's foot. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Yes!" Pippa sobbed, "You always play tricks!"

"Oh, alright," Jack said not really listening to his sister as the ice groaned again, "We- not, not this time I promise, I promise," He said more sincerely, "You're gonna be fine."

"Jack she is going to fall through the ice," Bunny warned.

With the next sentence Jack spoke the Guardians looked at Jack in surprise, pity, and new found empathy.

"You have to believe in me." Jack said.

"Ok," Pippa breathed.

"You wanna play a game? We are gonna play hopscotch, like we do every day. It is as easy as one," the ice cracked as he took the first step to the right.

"Jack…" North warned unconsciously as the other Jack looked down at the ice skeptically.

"Whoa!" he joked pretending to lose his balance and making Pippa laugh, "Two, three!" he said as he hopped to thick ice letting the Guardians breathe a little easier. They knew Jack had to be alright because he was with them and they had never heard of someone dyeing before they were chosen. It just doesn't happen.

"Alright now it's your turn, one" he said counting her shaky steps, "That's it that's it. Two." He bent down and grabbed a branch as even more ice cracked, "THREE!" he said as he hooked the branch around her and thru her with all his weight to the other side. When he looked up she was safe on the thick ice.

"HAHAHA!" North roared with Bunny. Sandy jumped for joy and Tooth fanned herself.

"Wow, mate you really are a Guardian! The Guardian of fun!"

"It is not over," was all he said.

The Guardians quickly looked at the pond to see Jack with a grin stretched from ear to ear stand up on the ice, the thin ice. There was a loud crack as Jack's smile disappeared, "Whoa!" he yelled as he fell through the ice.

"JACK!" everyone screamed with Pippa.


	8. Chapter 8

**For those that are new readers skip this. If you have read this then please go back and read chapter 7. I forgot to post it and it contains when he saves Pippa! I am so sorry!**

Suddenly the Guardians were under the icy water. It didn't take long to see the panicking Jack. He was flailing around trying to reach the surface. The Guardians could do nothing but watch. Jack came so close to the edge so many times it was painful. Finally his lungs couldn't take it anymore and he breathed in the cold water. His eyes that had been closed to protect themselves snapped open in shock and horror. They matched every one of the Guardian's eyes except Jack Frost who watched with a new happiness as he saw himself save his wonderful sister again.

Jack had curled up on himself as his body wracked with pain trying to expel the unwanted liquid from his lungs only bringing more and more in. Then it all stopped. He stopped thrashing. Stopped struggling. Stopped breathing. The Guardians looked at this horrid sight for hours. Soon the pond re-iced and no rescue came for their beloved Jack. As the sun started to set above the pond they all turned to Jack Frost to reassure them that he was still there. He smiled at them broadly. They looked at him with confusion.

'Pippa,' he mouthed and smiled again.

Then they understood. He was just happy to have saved his sister. That was when they knew that if anything Manny was a little late in picking him for a guardian because he was what they were all about and he might just be the best of them all.

Soon the sun set completely and the moon began to rise. The Guardians turned their attention back to the Jack in the lake. He was dead and they all knew it. But when the moon light hit him the color in his hair drained to leave white.

Then the crew was back on the iced pond as they watched the new Jack Frost rise from the pond like he was floating. The moment his face hit the air his eyes snapped open to reveal piercing blue and he gasped for air. The Guardians sighed in relief as he was set down on the pond as it froze when he touched it. Jack looked at his skin and clothes in confusion. Then back up to Manny.

"Jack Frost," he whispered and laughed. He started to walk looking at things in wonder when he stepped on his staff.

"Wow Jack when you said you lost your memory you meant all of it," Tooth said as she watched his walk around like a new person born on this earth as a teen. Which in a way he was.

"Yeah I did."

They watched the new Jack Frost play with his powers for a while and the fact that he had just died seemed to disappear for a while behind his normal funny, well until he got to the village.

"Haha! Hello!" he said to a couple walking by, taking no notice that they ingnored him.

"Hi, hello!"

"Oh Jack they can't see you," North sighed sadly.

"I know."

"Hello, excuse me miss, miss?" once again Jack brushed off getting ignored and moved on to a boy chasing a dog. "Hello, can you tell me where I am?" he asked before the boy ran right thru him. He gasped and clutched his chest.

"Oh, mate, that is the worst way to find out," said Bunny as more and more people walked through Jake as he ran from the Village.

"Tell me about it." Jack said as the memories ended.


End file.
